game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia II
__TOC__ Vito: My name is Vito Scaletta. I was born in Sicily in 1925. That little guy's me. I'm standing there with my parents and my sister Francesca in front of our old house. I don't really remember too much about the old country... except that we were pretty hard up. And then one day, my father decided it was time to move away. Away from Sicily. Across the ocean to start a new life in America. Never in my life had I seen anything as fantastic as Empire Bay. It was beautiful. On the other hand, I'd never seen anything filthier or more disgusting than our new shithole of an apartment. "The American Dream." It was more like a nightmare. My father started working at the part for the guy who arranged our emigration. It was back-breaking work, and what little money he made mostly went towards booze. Eventually parents sent me to school. I had to learn English, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna do that in a neighbourhood full of Italians. That's where I met Joe… Joe: C'mon, Vito. Hurry it up. We ain't got all night. Vito: Over time, Joe and I got to be best friends. And since we both poor, and there were wasn’t much work around, we started a little business of our own... Policeman: Freeze! Police! Joe: Vito! This way! Throw me the bag! Policeman: Stop or I’ll shoot! OK, ye bastard, spread yer legs and put your hands on the fence! Joe: Fuck, I'm sorry, Vito. Vito: Well, that one time it didn't work out so good. The year was 1943. America was at war end the Army was lookin' for guys who spoke the language to help with the invasion of Sicily. I was eighteen and anything seems better than jail. Who say you can't go home again? Chapter 1 - THE OLD COUNTRY Vito: Operation Husky: I was assigned to the 504th Parachute Infantry. On the 11th of July we were supposed to be dropped over of the southern coast of Sicily, but we got hit by flak to bail out - way behind enemy lines. Only three of us made it. If it wasn't for the local resistance we wouldn't have had the chance. So when Mussolini's soldiers came into the town and started rounding everybody up, we decided to return the favor. Mussolini's Officer: Why does no one talk? Now this man must die… Ha, ha? Villager: No, no please... uh, uh... Officer: Alright, Scaletta. Take the shot. Mussolini's Solder: So, your traitors! Corporal: We gotta clear that balconies, Scaletta! They're falling back. Let's move. On me! Get down! Get down! Shit! Ahhh! Shhthhhh! Fuuuuck. We must get inside and save the prisoners before the army arrives. Vito: cafter listen to the villager) Corporal - this guy's sayin' there's more trops headed this way. Corporal: Terrific. Alright, you and Williams take out that machine gun nest, then find the prisoners. We're gonna need every man we can get. Ain't gettin’ through this way. Solder: Looks like we found the machine gun! Corporal: If you got a grenade, Scaletta, this would be a GREAT FUCKING TIME to use it! Solder: Watch it! Corporal: Put a grenade through the window! the explosion that costs lives. Corporal: Scaletta, you alive? Vito: Yeah. Just about. Corporal: Well, then get all your ass and let's move it. Grab all the ammo you can carry. This might be our last chance. Solder: Wh-hoo! Look at this shit! Corporal: On the stairs! Solder: Hey, greaseballs, catch! No offence, Scaletta. Vito: Must have the prisoners upstairs. Mussolini's Solder: Kill the hostages! Solder: Right behind you, man. Corporal: The door Scaletta. Kick it in! Mussolini's Officer: Surrender! Or I'll blow his brains out! Corporal: Shit, looks like we're goin' this way. Come on then. Solder: Ah shit! How many of these fuckers are there? Corporal: Who gives a fuck?! Just keep shooting! Solder: What in the hell's it look like I'm doing?! Vito: More shootin', less talkin'. Solder: Hey, fine by me asshole… Shit, this balcony isn't gonna work. Corporal: We gotta keep movin', let's get inside. Get inside, Scaletta! You're gonna die out here! Solder: More fascists are coming! takes a machine gun and start shooting. Corporal: More of 'em down by the church. Let 'em have it! Ahhhhh, shit, they got artillery! Get inside, now! Don Calo: (sitting in a tank) Don't shoot, boys! You know me. I have an offer for you. The war is over! Mussolini's Solder 1: The Americans have come to liberate us. They are our friends. They will rid of Mussolini for us. Mussolini's Solder 2: Who the hell is that? You know him?! Mussolini's Solder 1: Everyone knows him. Don Calo, he's a man of honor. Don Calo: If you don't do anything stupid, you can go home to your families today. You're safe. I guarantee this! You know you can trust me. What do you say? Vito: Don Calo, the head of the Sicilian mob. An entire garrison of troops surrendered that day. Why? Because he told ‘em to. Chapter 2 - HOME SWEET HOME 2 YEARS LATER – EMPIRE BAY, FEBRUARY 8TH, 1945 returns to Empire Bay. Vito: A few years later, the Nazis put a bullet in me. I was in a hospital for a bit, then I got a month's leave, so I could go home... at least for a little while. Joe: Vito! Over here! Vito: Joe! Joe: He, heh, hey! Welcome home, buddy! Vito: How'd you know? Joe: I got my sources. Come on, let's take a ride. Vito: Nice car. Joe: Comes with the territory. I know you're itching to get home, but first let's get a beer. Vito: Yeah, sure. Joe: There it is… Empire Bay. Tell the truth. You miss it? Vito: Hey does a bear shit in the woods? Not like this plate ever done me any favors, but anything's better than a foxhole. What's with this shitty weather? Joe: They're saying this is the coldest winter on record. Papers say it's gonna keep up like this for weeks. Don't worry though, a drink'll worm you right up. How long's it been since we had a drink together, Vito? Two years? Vito: Almost three. Tony Sachelli's party, right? Joe: Come on, Vito, came on. The last drink we had together was right after your old man’s funeral, right before you shipped out. You remember? Vito: Ah, five minutes, we're already talking about my deadbeat father can we change the subject please? Joe: So tell me pal, what was it like over there anyway? I kept reading the papers to see what was going on, and you know how much I hate reading... Vito: Yeah I know. Joe: You guys kicked Mussolini's ass, right? Vito: Ah sort of... We had a little help from a guy named Don Calo. Joe: No shit! Don Calo I heard of him! Vito: Really? Joe: You bet. I know guys like him over here. Wiseguys? You work for them, you're set. You fuck with 'em, you die. Vito: Nice to see you been busy! Joe: Yeah, and I heard you got a medal, right? Vito: From Old Man Patton himself. Joe: Whoa, so you're a real war hero, huh! Hahaha... And then what, you screwed a couple of Sirilian broads and came home? Vito: Yeah, right... Joe: Hehehe! The old country. Over here you can screw anything with a heartbeat - No one gives a shit. What a country! Here's do the US of A, and to having you back home. come to a bar. Vito: Salut! Joe: A'salute Cent'onni. So how come you're back? They let you out early for good behavior? Vito: No, I took a bullet couple of months back, spend some time in a hospital, and no I’m on leave. Joe: Wait, wh-wh-wh-hold it... you mean you gotta go back? Vito: Hehe, what did you think? The war ain't over yet. Joe: You don’t want to go back, do you? Vito: Ah, of course not, but what can I do? Joe: One minute! Wait right here. (he go to the counter) Hey, Giuseppe, it's Joe. Remember last week, you know… the guy, the guy's name is Vito Scaletta… Thanks, Giuseppe. Alright, I'll see you later. Joe: (back at the table) OK, listen up. It "appears" that your injury is much more "serious" than it first appeared and the doctors say you can't fight no more. Vito: What!? Oh, whoa, whoa - Did you just…!? Joe: Like I said, I know people. You get all the official paperwork tomorrow. When it comes to the right stamps and signatures, it's just a question of money… Vito: You're kidding me, right? Isn't that a bit risky? It's me that could end up in the slammer, you know. And how am I going to pay for it? Joe: I got it covered. Think of it as a welcome home present. And don't worry. The documents will be clean. Trust me. Vito: Well… thanks… Joe: You're welcome, come un frate, you're like a brother to me… Now you can start thinking about what you're gonna do next. Vito: Sure, but first I gotta go home. Joe: Alright. You want a ride? Vito: No thanks. I want to walk around a little, see what's changed since I been gone. Joe: No problem. Say hello to your sister for me, come see me tomorrow. We got a lot to talk about. Vito: I can't believe you just got me out of the service. Thanks again. Joe: No problem. Vito: I'll catch up with you tomorrow. exits the bar and the scene ends. In the next scene, he rides on a taxi to his mother’s house. Taxi driver: Here we are. Vito: All right, thanks. Keep the change. go into the house. Vito: Hi, Momma. I'm back. Vito’s Mom: Vito! Vito, my boy! My boy is home! I thought I never see you again! Francesca and me, we wait and we wait for you! Vito: Hey, sis, what's going on? C'mere… Francesca: Vito! Oh, I'm so glad you're finally home! Vito’s Mom: Sit down, sit down, you must be hungry, Vito. Frantesra made you a special dinner. Zuppa di pollo... It's good for you. Vito: Wow, looks good, Frankie… Vito’s Mom: It's a shame your papa didn't live to see this. He would be so proud,Vito. Vito: Yeah, sure... Vito’s Mom: Vito! You know better. Vito: Sorry, Momma, sorry… Bless us, O Lord! And these Thy gifts for which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen. dinner. Vito’s Mom: You should get some sleep. Your room is just like you left it. Vito: I’ll see you two in the morning. Vito’s Mom: Sleep well, mio bambino. The next day Vito: This ain't gonna wt it, I gotta find a place to stay. Vito’s Mom: So you have to go back soon? Vito: Actually, uh, it looks like I won't. Uh, Joe's taking care of it for me. Vito’s Mom: JOE! Do you want to get into trouble again? Vito: Momma, would you rather me go back and get shot again? Vito’s Mom: No, no... Vito: Exactly. Joe probably saved my life. Vito’s Mom: Promise that you won't get in any more trouble with that Joe. You know, your papa used to work for this man at the waterfront named Papalardo. He's in the union. You could talk to him, work hard like you were your papa. Talk to him. Please, promise me you go talk to him today. Vito: OK, Momma, OK. I promise Vito’s Mom: Grazie o Dio! the street near the house. Mafioso: I don't care if you gotta sell everything you got - Francesca: I'm sorry. We'll get the money, I promise. Vito: What the hell's going on here?! Francesca: Vito. Mafioso: You mind your business, asshole! Vito: Oh yeah? pushes him and the fight begins. Vito teaches this idiot a lesson. Mafioso: Aw, fuck this! Vito: Yeah, that's right, get the fuck out of here! Mafioso: You're gonna be sorry the both of you's! Vito: (to Francesca) What the hell was that all about? Francesca: I'm sorry, Vito. We didn't want to bother you with this. Vito: Bother me? Bother me with what? C'mon, tell me what's going on here, Frankie! Francesca: Right before he died, Papa borrowed money – a lot of money – from a loan shark, thinking he’d get a better job and pay him back. We found out right after you left for the war. Vito: How much? Francesca: Two thousand dollars. Vito: What? Shit… Francesca: The worst thing is this guy wants it all back by the end of this week, otherwise… the debt goes up again. Vito: I ain't gonna make that kind of money working at the port. Who is this guy? Francesca: I don't know, Momma won't tell me. It's OK, Vito. We'll manage somehow. Vito: Don't worry. I'll take rare of this… I promise. Francesca: Thanks, Vito. Take care of yourself. Vito: (thinking) I gotta get my hands on two grand, last… I bet Joe could help me out. goes to Joe’s place. Vito: Excuse me, ma'am? Um, do you know where Joe Barbara lives? Old lady: To the right of the stairs. And tell him that racket last night has to stop if he don't like it he can find another place to live. Joe’s apartment loud music be heard. Vito knocks. Joe open the door in his underwear. Vito: Oh, is this a bad time? Joe: Haha what are you kidding, no not at all! Come on in, let's talk. looks at the old lady and makes jerking gesture in the air. Old lady: Ugh… you disgusting pig. Joe: (to Vito) I picked up these broads on my way back from the store. I've been waiting for you. Alright, girls, that's it for now. I got business. Stop by tomorrow, OK? We'll pick up where we left off. Chop chop. Whore: Come on, Joey! Why do we have to stop when we can all have fun? Joe: The fun's over, baby, later, I said. Me and Vito here haven't seen each other for a long time. We got a lot of catching up to do. Vito: Looks like you're doing OK, Joey boy. Joe: Not bad. I tell you, that little Spanish broad is fucking wild. So how’d it go at home? Vito: Good. Momma wasn't thrilled when I mentioned your name, though? You know how she is. She wants me to get a straight job. Joe: You gonna look for one? Vito: I don't know, but I sure as hell ain't gonna make the same mi The my old man did. I got to pay all his debts then get back on my feet and get my own place. I need to make some real money and punching a clock ain't gonna rut it. Joe: Hey, you can stay with me as long as you need to. And we'll find you a tab where you can make good money without killing yourself, alright? Vito: Music to my ears. Right now I'm living all the twenty bucks the state gives me every week. Joe: Hehehe, I know lots of people who pay well for, uh, "risky" jobs, so to speak... I'm sure I con line something up for my oldest friend. The working man's a sucker, that's for damn sure. Vito: You said it. Joe: OK, step one - I gotta introduce you to Giuseppe so we can pick up them discharge papers. Let's go. Vito: You made enough cash for all this in the la st three years? Joe: More like the last three months. I barely had time to furnish the place. Vito: Three months? Holy shit… Joe: So, you though about what you gonna do now? Vito: You said you were gonna introduce me to that guy Giuseppe. go to Joe’s garage. Vito: Hey, uh, you think I could, uh. Joe: What - drive Vito? The roads are icy, and you ain't never drove a car before. Vito: Joe I was driving almost the whole time I was over there! Joe: Yeah, but this ain't no tank, Vito. This rs one of the nicest cars money can buy... Vito: I didn't drive a tank, I drove a jeep. Joe: What the hell's a jeep? Vito: It's a… never mind. You gonna let me drive or what? Joe: Alright, alright here's the keys. Just be fucking careful. Alright, when it's cold as fuck outside, you gotta give it a little more gas than usual. That's the pedal over there on the right… Alright, when it's cold as fuck outside, you gotta give it a little more gas than usual. That's the pedal over there on the right… Vito: I know, Joe, I know… Joe: OK, now make a right here. Then just go straight for a while. Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow it down a bit! No need to get pulled over for no reason. Hey Vito! You know that time it is? Vito: It's daytime, how the fuck should I know? Joe: It's time for you to get your own fucking car. Vito: Yeah, I'd love to if I could afford one. Joe: Who says you're gonna pay for it? Category:Playstation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PC Category:Action-Adventure Category:Work In Progress